Sleep
The Sleep and Sleepers About The Sleep is the state that Ancients—very old angels or Archangels—go into when the time has come when they can not longer function well or sanely. Sometimes they wake and sometimes they don't. While in Sleep, angels didn’t change—their powers are in stasis. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Awakening * If all the Sleepers awoke at the same time, it would catastrophic. Since Archangels can not be in close proximity to each other for long periods there would be back-to-back wars until balance was restored. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * To wake from Sleep is normally a long and slow process. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * When an Ancient is forced to Wake up too fast, it means he’s going to be far weaker, half strength, with little endurance, than he should be when he rises. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 * When an archangel rose this quickly, he or she was at less than. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Number of Sleepers * No one knows for certain''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * According to Caliane, who spoke to Jessamy, there are seven Archangels who Sleep. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Laws / Taboo * Angels in Sleep were inviolate. It was one of their most fundamental laws. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * No one is meant to disturb an angel’s Sleep. It was a taboo on par with that which forbade the abuse of children.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Known Sleepers * Cassandra: former Archangel, could foretell the future and make prophecies—assumed in the Sleep. *'Aegaeon': former Archangel and Illium's father, in the sleep of the Ancients, since awakened by the Cascade. * Caliane: of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat—now reawakened. * Alexander: former Archangel of Persia, in the sleep of the Ancients since awakened. * Antonicus: former Archangel, disappeared and he is possibly in Sleep. *'Zanaya': former Archangel, in the sleep of the Ancients, since awakened by the Cascade. *'Qin': former Archangel, in the sleep of the Ancients, since awakened by the Cascade. Ancients and Sleeping Ancestors * Most Sleepers are Ancients * There are the very first ones of angel-kind that are so old—that they are almost another species—they were the Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge (a story for young angels and legend for adults). It's believed it is they that maintain the mild weather of the Refuge high in the mountains. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Scholar Expert on Ancients * Andromeda Story: Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge Once, when Naasir was very young, Raphael had answered his curious questions by telling him a story of the Ancestors who Slept below the Refuge. :“The very first ones of our kind, the ones from before recorded history, before all known Ancients, so old that they are almost another species. Legend said it was the influence of the Sleeping Ancestors that kept the Refuge’s weather mild, but for irregular seasons of snow and ice. When winter comes, it’s because an Ancestor is distracted by a dream. Or that’s the story my mother told me when I was a babe.” No one knew if there was any truth to the legend, but something was different about the physics of the Refuge. Nothing at that high an altitude should be free of the icy lash of subzero temperatures. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — 8. Archangel's Enigma It is the task of Naasir and Andromeda to wake Alexander before Lijuan can finds him and kills him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Naasir and Andromeda Wake Alexander.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 38 Alexander wakes violently when Lijuan kills Rohan—it's too quickly, he'll be half strength, with little endurance.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 See also * Refuge * Ancients Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Types Category:Ancients Category:Characters Category:Events, Processes and States of Being Category:Cascade